Minha outra vida TEMPORIARAMENTE CANCELADA
by makika
Summary: Após um acontecimento um tanto estranho, Roy se vê perdido em outra dimensão, a NOSSA. E aos poucos ele percebe que sua vida por aqui é totalmente diferente da qual ele está acostumado. CANCELADA POR TEMPO INDETERMINADO.
1. Um novo começo

Minha outra vida

**Minha outra vida**

**Sumário**

**Após um acontecimento um tanto estranho, Roy se vê perdido em outra dimensão, a do nosso mundo. E aos poucos ele percebe que sua vida por aqui é totalmente diferente da qual ele está acostumado.**

**N/A: Hey! Eu sei que eu ando meio sumida, mas aos poucos eu vou me direcionando outra vez. Ultimamente eu tive uns surtos de inspiração e tenho dois novos projetos para vocês. Esse aqui é um deles. Espero que gostem tanto quando eu gostei de escreve-lo. OBS: É long fic, mas eu já tenho uns 5 capítulos prontos. ;D**

_Um novo começo_

**Amestris**

Mais uma segunda-feira de puro trabalho estava começando.

Roy acordou ás seis horas, não era o seu horário habitual, mas um telefonema vindo do quartel há cerca de uma hora atrás tinha tirado o seu sono completamente.

- Scar está na cidade, a pista ainda está quente. É hoje!

Ele se levantou rapidamente, se trocou e em tempo recorde chegou ao quartel.

Ao chegar percebeu que não era o único animado com toda aquela história, todos os seus subordinados e uma boa parte do batalhão o esperava.

- Coronel! Eu acho que conseguiremos hoje!

Havoc estava extremamente animado com a possibilidade de sair em campo.

- Sim, eu espero que sim. – Roy sorria, mesmo morrendo de sono, também não podia esconder a vontade de uma perseguição, aquela vida de escritório estava acabando com ele.

- Como estão as condições para uma perseguição matinal hoje?

Após algum tempo, Riza apareceu ao lado de Havoc, trazia algumas fichas consigo, então, ela olhou para Roy e disse:

- Senhor, receio ter que dizer que as condições climáticas não são das melhores. – Ela esboçou um sorriso, mas antes que mais alguém além de Roy (que estava olhando fixamente para ela) percebesse, Riza escondeu aquele pequeno esboço embaixo de seu rosto profissional.

Aquilo era mal. Porque tinha que chover justo num dos dias mais empolgantes do mês? Não era justo. Roy sentiu as luvas no bolso, aquilo seria um tanto quanto chato se ele não pudesse fazer algo de útil.

- Tente disfarçar o seu desapontamento, Coronel. – Riza disse isso tão baixo enquanto passava ao seu lado que apenas ele pôde ouvir. Tentou disfarçar o rosto imediatamente.

Roy não gostava de se lembrar da última perseguição de Scar num dia chuvoso... Por pouco ele não havia sido morto! Isso tirando a pequena humilhação que ele sofreu quando Riza disse na frente de todos que ele, O alquimista das chamas, era inútil na chuva.

**Londres**

Havia uma grande movimentação no quartel policial militar da grande Londres. Um dos serial killers mais procurados da época, que era apelidado como Scar, tinha sido visto rondando um dos subúrbios da cidade.

O Coronel Roy Mustang e seu batalhão estavam preparados para sair em campo. O dia estava chuvoso, o céu estava cinza e a névoa inundava cada rua da cidade.

Mas todos já estavam acostumados com a névoa e o clima chuvoso, afinal, o cenário sempre fora Londres, a cidade cinza. Era apenas mais um dia "normal" para os londrinos.

**Amestris**

O batalhão tinha sido dividido em dois, Havoc e Riza em um e Roy em outro. Ambos estavam cercando a área suspeita.

A chuva começou a cair, mesmo sendo apenas um chuvisco já era o suficiente para molhar os militares.

Um estrondo. Todos olham para o pequeno beco, e de lá, parecendo extremamente perigoso, o homem com a cicatriz sai caminhando, os olhos fixos em Roy.

Roy põe as mãos no bolso e coloca as luvas, mesmo sabendo que elas não vão ajudar em nada.

Scar avança.

**Londres**

O coronel Mustang e seu tenente Jean Havoc comandam o resto dos PM.

Há menos de dez minutos, alguns oficiais que se passaram por civis tinham visto o tal assassino á menos de um quilometro do que as pistas diziam.

- Eu acho que ele quer ser pego, vai ser muito fácil!

- Calma Havoc. Talvez seja uma armadilha, fique de olho nos telhados. Dizem que ele é rápido.

Quando chegaram ao local se depararam com uma cena um tanto esquisita.

O tal Scar estava parado, em cima de um telhado ao lado de uma mulher muito bonita, com um vestido preto bem decotado e cabelos negros cacheados. Ela sussurrou algo no ouvido dele e saiu dali inacreditavelmente rápido.

Antes que qualquer um pudesse dizer algo, o homem correu para um beco, Roy o seguiu e os outros lhe deram cobertura.

**Amestris**

No momento que Scar avançou tudo aconteceu muito rápido, Riza correu ao encontro de Roy e atirou em Scar, o homem fugiu. Ela foi atrás dele, Roy tentou alcança-la, mas ele ainda estava meio travado e foi deixado para trás.

Mais um estrondo, Scar tinha derrubado uma parede, e Riza estava bem ao lado. Roy sentiu tudo á sua volta sumir e só conseguiu gritar:

- RIIIIZA!

Uma pancada na cabeça.

**Londres**

Roy perseguia o tal homem, ele era muito rápido. Uma parede caiu atrás dele, os outros ficaram para trás.

Roy continuou seguindo o criminoso, até que ambos chegaram num beco sem saída, estava muito difícil de ver com toda aquela névoa.

O homem tinha parado e Roy também. De repente mais dois vultos tinham aparecido ao lado do bandido.

Roy reconheceu o vulto da mulher, era a mesma de minutos atrás.

O outro vulto pareceu ter mudado de forma, Roy tentou analisar melhor mas antes que pudesse fazer qualquer outra coisa, o bandido, a mulher e o vulto desconhecido vieram mais perto.

Ele ficou na defensiva, mas ao ver o rosto do vulto preso aos braços de Scar, com um rosto apavorado, Roy sentiu seu mundo desmoronar. Ele gritou:

-ELIZABETH!

Tudo escureceu.

_Sem nem ao menos conseguir se situar, ambos os Roys se depararam com um portal que se abriu lentamente, era gigantesco._

_Dentro do portal era muito escuro, do nada olhos se abriram lá dentro e algo como braços de escuridão puxaram os Roys para dentro, ignorando todos os esforços deles._

_Por milésimos eles se cruzaram, mas antes que pudessem fazer algo já tinham trocado de dimensão. O Roy de Amestris se viu numa cidade enevoada e em um uniforme totalmente diferente, já o Roy Londrino se viu num uniforme azul, usando luvas e numa cidade muito diferente de Londres._

**N/A: Heeeey! Deixem reviews! Eu não estou muito segura quando á história ainda... Espero que tenham se acostumado com o vai e volta de dimensão. Porque daqui pra frente, vamos seguir a história no ponto de vista e nas descobertas de ambos os Roys. OMG! ROY AO QUADRADO! (Sangue jorrando do nariz). Hoohoho, aguardem...**


	2. Mundos opostos, vidas opostas

**N/A: Bom, o primeiro capítulo sozinho não é lá muito atrativo. Então eu resolvi colocar mais uma parte para deixar a história mais... Interessante. Espero que gostem. Kisses!**

**Mundos opostos, vidas opostas**

**Londres**

O Roy alquimista acordou, estava em uma calçada, deitado, vários oficiais em volta dele. Ele reconhecia todos os rostos.

- Havoc...

- Coronel Mustang! Que susto que o senhor deu na gente! O tal Scar sumiu do mapa, só encontramos você caído naquele beco... Aliás, porque o senhor gritou por Elizabeth? Ela deve estar em casa uma hora dessas...

- Onde eu estou?

- Ora... Em Londres! Onde mais?

- Não... Eu... Eu sou de Amestris.

- Amestris? Senhor, por favor, não tente brincar conosco!

- Eu não conheço esse lugar... E quem é Elizabeth?

- Ai meu deus, você bateu com a cabeça! Será que é amnésia?

- Não! Eu...

- Tente descansar, eu vou pegar um carro, vou te levar pra casa e lá chamamos um médico.

- Mas Havoc, nós somos de Amestris, o que está acontecendo com você? Não minta pra mim!

- Não estou mentindo, se acalme.

Havoc se levantou e foi até uma cabine telefônica, Roy nunca tinha visto uma daquele estilo, as de Amestris não eram vermelhas.

"O portal que eu vi, será que era... A verdade? Será que eu troquei de dimensão com o meu outro eu?"

**Amestris**

O Roy londrino olhou em volta, estava chovendo e não havia mais névoa.

- Coronel! Você está bem?

- Onde eu estou?

- Em Amestris!

- Amestris? Quem é você?

- Oh meu deus, eu sou o Fuery... O senhor recebeu uma pancada e tanto daquela pedra, deve ter sofrido algum dano. Não se mexa, eu vou buscar um carro. Vamos voltar para o QG.

- O que aconteceu Fuery? – Um homem loiro com um rosto conhecido se aproximou dos dois.

- Acho que o Coronel não está muito bem.

- HAVOC! Meu Deus, o que aconteceu com Elizabeth?

- Elizabeth? Senhor, eu não sei nada sobre os seus encontros e juro que não ando bisbilhotando e...

- Pare de brincar! Porque vocês estão agindo assim? Onde está Elizabeth?

- Não estou brincando, é sério.

- Não finja que está falando sério, onde estamos? Não conheço essa parte de Londres...

- Senhor, eu... Fuery, chame logo um carro, ele tem que ir para o QG imediatamente para ver um médico.

**Londres**

Roy e Havoc estavam no carro, o Havoc dessa dimensão era exatamente da mesma forma que o Havoc de Amestris. De repente uma curiosidade extrema tomou conta de Roy, se Havoc era igual, será que ele também era da mesma forma? Será que também morava num apartamento enorme e tinha filas e filas de pretendentes? Melhor começar pelo básico.

- Onde eu moro?

- Ora Senhor, você mora em uma casa.

- E como ela é?

- Grande. Jardim Bonito. Uma típica casa londrina.

- E Elizabeth? Quem é ela?

- Bom, estamos indo vê-la nesse instante. Você realmente não se lembra dela?

- Não. – Roy começou a ficar apreensivo, quem era ela?

- Ok, eu vou te dar o resumo básico, não quero que ela fique muito nervosa por você... Ela não está nas melhores condições...

- Quem é ela?

- Elizabeth Hawkeye é sua esposa.

- Minha O QUE? – Roy quase teve um ataque, o que diabos o Roy desse mundo pensava? Casado! Ele era um homem casado! A outra dimensão nunca pareceu tão atrativa.

- Chegamos.

Os dois saíram do carro, Roy estava parado em frente ao portão quando se assustou com um grito:

- ROY MUSTANG!

Uma moça loira, muito bonita estava parada ao lado do portão, parecia nervosa.

"Riza?! Ela é Elizabeth?"

Mas antes que ele pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, Riza (Elizabeth) o abraçou, ele ficou surpreso.

- Riza, er...

- O quê?? Riza? Você sabe que eu não gosto de apelidos!

- Mas... Você... Eu...

Riza (Elizabeth) olhou para Havoc, sorriu e disse:

- Olá Havoc.

- Bom dia Elizabeth! Podemos trocar umas palavrinhas?

- Claro, vamos entrando. Não se esqueçam de tirar as botas.

Ela se jogou nos braços de Roy, mas ele recuou. Ela pareceu surpresa.

- Er, Elizabeth, eu vou te explicar tudo. Calma. – Havoc fez uma cara de preocupação.

Roy ficou confuso, como o Havoc daquele mundo sabia o que estava acontecendo? Ele entrou na casa, era extremamente Casa de Família.

- Arf Arf.

"Oh! Existe até um Hayate por aqui!"

Elizabeth (Riza) e Havoc se sentaram, ele começou a explicar tudo para ela. Roy tinha se sentado ao lado e de tempos em tempos mirava o rosto dela, parecia que Riza tinha visto um fantasma.

De repente ele sentiu algo se jogar nos braços dele, olhou para baixo e viu uma mini cópia de si aos quatro anos.

- PAPAI!

Ele se assustou, agora além de casado, ele era pai. Que ótimo.

- Er... Eu...

A criança olhou confusa para ele, provavelmente esperava que Roy dissesse algo.

- Algo de errado papai?

- Er, eu... Filho...

- Nate, porque você não vai com o titio Havoc por uns instantes? Papai está cansado e não está se sentindo muito bem.

- Papai ta doente?

- Não... Ele só está muito cansado, deixa que eu cuido dele, fica com o titio, é rapidinho.

O garotinho sorriu, era o mesmo sorriso de Roy, mas os olhos, cor de cobre meio puxados com certeza eram de Riza.

Ela puxou Roy para o corredor, longe dos ouvidos do pequeno Nathaniel e disse quase aos sussurros:

- Havoc me contou que você deve estar com amnésia, eles acham que você levou uma pancada forte na cabeça e... Pelo o que eu vi, você não se lembra de nós...

- Eu lembro de você! Mas não... Como Elizabeth.

- Certo Roy, eu sei como você deve estar se sentindo, tudo deve ser novo...

- Sim, realmente inesperado.

- Nate tem quase quatro anos, ele nunca iria entender que você está com amnésia, para ele você é o papai, ele é louco por você. Tente se acostumar com isso, faça um esforço, pode ser uma estranha pedindo, mas tente entender, por favor...

- Sim, eu... Eu não queria desapontar aquela criança...

Roy viu uma sombra passar nos olhos de Riza, não tinha sido uma boa idéia chamar o filho deles de "aquela criança", ela devia estar se controlando ao máximo agora.

- Quanto ao resto... Bom, somos casados á cinco anos, você é um policial militar, seu nome é Roy Mustang e o meu é Elizabeth Hawkeye, meu pai foi seu tutor por um tempo e de vez em quando vem nos visitar, o nome dele é Archibald Hawkeye, mas você sempre o chama de Arch. Bom, já é muita informação não é?

- Sim, por favor, me atualize sempre. Eu realmente não me lembrava de quase tudo isso.

- Ah, Roy! – Ela o abraçou, ele recuou.

- Desculpe, eu... Eu... – Ele tentou dizer algo, mas a garganta estava enroscada. Ela olhou para o outro lado e disse:

- Não, eu... Eu me precipitei, desculpe. Vou ver como estão Jean e Nate. Pode ficar aí se quiser. – As lágrimas estavam quase saindo dos olhos dela.

Riza saiu dali, deixando Roy sozinho. Ele se sentia terrível. Não era casado há nem um dia e já tinha feito a esposa sofrer, que ótimo marido!

**N/A: Hey! Amei escrever este capítulo! Espero que tenham gostado dele! DEIXEM REVIEWS!!**


End file.
